The Race to Find Nia
The Race to Find Nia is a Main Story Quest in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is received while the player is at Tora's House in Gormott Province, after Tora joins the party. Objectives # "Ask around in Torigoth to see if you can gather information about Nia." #* Must talk to Lope and Moui, as well as buy the Rumors of a Battleship from Turuni the Informant. Result "You sleuthed around and learned that Nia is being held in a Titan battleship. She's going to be executed tomorrow!" Category:XC2 Main Story Quests Category:Gormott Province Quests Dialogue |-| Turuni = Party: Response Type: Info Turuni: Turuni know this of course. But Turuni is informant by trade. Can not provide information without proper compensation. After Rumors of a Battleship bought Turuni: Thanks much for custom! Inside Titan battleship, Gormotti girl being held prisoner. Unfortunately Turuni not yet receive intelligence specifying prisoner name. But rumor say, big ship arrive for sole purpose of holding one measly girl. People of Gormott getting along quite well with Empire nowadays, so trouble like this not very welcome! That seem to be opinion of most of Torigoth resident. That about extent of information Turuni know. Enough to satisfy friends? Party: Response Type: Thanks If nothing is bought Turuni: Turuni offer super-special bargain price and friends still not purchase? If friends short on cash, maybe should go outside town and defeat monster. Normally, Turuni charge for this kind of information too, but this time provide specially for free. Hoping to see friends again! |-| Lope = Party: Response Type: Info Lope: Oh yeah, I heard about that. Some Ardainian dude was saying they were going to "execute the prisoner" within the next few days! Those Torna guys are pretty bad, right? I heard they've killed loads of Drivers to steal their Core Crystals. Party: Response Type: Silence Lope: Pretty amazing if the Empire have really captured one of them! The Empire's so cool! Party: Response Type: Silence Lope: I wonder what they'll do at this "execution" thing, anyway. I've never seen one before! I've gotta go see for myself! You guys should come along too! Party: Response Type: Thanks Item Obtained: Rumors of Execution |-| Moui = Party: Response Type: Info Moui: Oh yeah, I heard something interesting. Apparently the Torna member that the Ardainian Empire captured was some Gormotti girl called Nia. Rex: Nia... Moui: That name seems familiar somehow. Didn't the old lord of Echell a decade or so ago have... Actually, let's not talk about that. It's not a happy thing to think about. Party: Response Type: Thanks Item Obtained: The Name of a Tornan |-| Siàn = Party: Response Type: Info Siàn: I dunno anything about that. But the grown-ups do seem to be talking about secret complicated stuff a lot lately... Apparently there are some kind of dangerous people causing trouble... It's only been ten years since the war between Mor Ardain and Uraya ended. Why would they stir up more trouble? It sounds like a real pain... I hope the Ardainian soldiers will be able to protect us. |-| Sighall = Sighall: Who are you people? Rex answering Rex: ? Uh-oh. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask an Ardainian soldier... Um, there was something I wanted to ask, but now I've clean forgotten what it was! Pyra answering (Unused) ※ Pyra: ? Actually, asking an Ardainian soldier may not have been the best plan... ! There was something I wanted to ask, but actually, I'm sure you're busy! Sighall: Hmph... If it's information you're after, go pay for it at a local informant. Chatting with the populace isn't our job, you understand. ? = Thought bubble ! = Jagged bubble ※ = As dialogue is unused, character is not specified, but assumed to be Pyra |-| Elis = Party: Response Type: Info Elis: Ahh, sorry... I'm only really interested in plants. I don't keep up with the latest rumors... I want to become a botanist in Mor Ardain, but my parents keep saying it's too dangerous... It's been a whole decade now since Mor Ardain and Uraya ceased hostilities... And sure, there's been this nasty group called Torna popping up in the news lately, but still... It's not like anything bad's gonna happen where Mor Ardain's in charge. Doesn't this peaceful town prove that? Party: Response Type: Silence |-| Sulya = Party: Response Type: Info Sulya: Forget about that, did you know this?! Apparently whenever a new Blade is born, it has to be registered with the Praetorium of Indol! Rex answering Rex: W...wow, that's really interesting... Pyra answering (Unused) ※ Pyra: Th...that's very interesting! You certainly know a lot. Sulya: Yeah, so I bet that guy who just got scouted to be a Driver will have to go there sooner or later. When I grow up, I wanna become a Driver and visit Indol too! ※ = As dialogue is unused, character is not specified, but assumed to be Pyra |-| Dward = Party: Response Type: Info Dward: Mmmm... Can't say I have. If it's information you're after, why don't you go visit the informant over near Llysiau Greens? He's one crafty little Nopon. There's not much he doesn't know. Party: Response Type: Thanks